digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Real World
Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop Do we want to keep it as it's own section, or should we put it under Japan/Koto? While it was explicitly stated to not be on a fixed location, it appears literally only once in the series, and it appeared in Japan. 17:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I would say Koto, yeah. It may be that sometimes it just disappears (poss. into the Koto of other Real Worlds), but doesn't actually go to America or anything. 17:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Matsuda Bakery Did it ever get a dub name (like "Matsuki Bakery")? The English episode keeps the Japanese sign. 15:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Highton View Terrace Why was the Highton View Terrace page deleted, but the information on it not copied over? There was a message on it saying that merging it with "Real World" was being discussed, but there was no such discussion on this or it's own talk page and it was deleted without warning. Now its segment on this page is a stub, because hardly any of it was copied over and all that information was lost. 17:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :The page was not deleted, it was just changed into a redirect for it's section in the Real World page. No location should have it's own page, all of them should be covered in a list of locations (Real World, Digital World (Adventure), Digital World (Frontier), DigiQuartz, etc.). Nothing was lost, I just copied over and adapted following our manual of style. It says "section-stub" because there are still some corrections to be made. If you edit the section you'll see a hidden note I left with some things that need to be rewritten. No discussion was happening, that is just the automatic message that the Merge template uses. 17:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, alright, but that's an awful shame. I thought there was plenty to be said about it to be worth its own page. It just hadn't been written yet. 17:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :So write it here. Nothing's stopping it from being expanded. 18:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ruki's school What's the school's name? I'm having trouble trying to identify the kanji in the name plate. 13:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Some things *Takeshita and Nabara are real locations. Is there any page we can link to? *Do we want to treat Internet as a location per Our War Game!? 14:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I've been trying to link "Network" as it appears throughout the profiles. It has a kind of concept to it. 20:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, but do we place a header on this page with a main page to the Network. Also, do we want to split Computer Network to it's own page? It appears to be a multi-continuity thing (at least according to our coverage on Tamers's Omegamon) similar to the Dark Area. :::About Palo Alto University, we need to merge it to this page, however, according to the page, Palo Alto University is a fictional location. While there is a in real life, it wasn't called like that until 2009, and it also doesn't has any computer engineering program. Do we want to treat it as the real Palo Alto as in "this is an alternate universe where PAU had this name in the 80's"? If not, should we place a note on the section saying it isn't based on the real PAU? 12:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Network, Internet, Computer Network are all the same thing. ::In regards to Palo Alto University, it's almost certainly a fictional name for Stanford, probably to avoid trademark or some such thing. 22:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::How does it work? Because I see actual universities being referenced all the time in movies and TV. Our War Game! also shows Takeshita and Nabara shops, and Tamers even used Lovecraft's Miskatonic University. 20:57, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Pretty much all of Lovecraft's stuff is Public Domain, though. As for Standford, I imagine they have some trademark to protect how they are represented in fiction, in order to protect their reputation, although that is completely conjecture. I remember hearing about one of the prominent American police departments, either LAPD or NYPD, getting legal when someone referenced them in some work, so...I dunno, it's possible. ::::Back to the topic at hand, though, I would personally suggest either presenting it as a wholly fictional university (a la Miskatonic), or as a fictionalized version of Stanford. 21:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Shibuya Do we want to state that Shibuya is the main Real World setting for Frontier even though the Real World is a low note in that series, the main character doesn't live there, the underground station is the only notable thing there in that series, and Takuya's neighborhood (which Wikimon claims to be in Meguro, but I still need to find a source) gets more screentime than it? 17:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Pictures in real life/ more photos I was wondering if I could add pictures to the page, of what some of these places look like in real life such as Hikarigaoka or Odaiba for example. I'll also see if I could find more pictures from the anime or manga for other locations. Vice210 (talk) 14:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Vice210 :I'd rather we stick to pictures of how the places look like in the fiction, since that's what we are covering. 14:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, the images need to named correctly. See . 22:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) To-do list Things that we need to do: :See if these are real locations and if we can find to a place to link to: ::East Shinonome Middle School (東雲東中学校) ::East Shinonome Shopping District (東雲東商店街) ::Shinonome Elementary School (東雲小学校) ::Stockholm Royal University of Science :Get external links for: ::West Shinjuku Elementary School (西新宿小学校) ::Takeshita Electronics (タケシタ電気) - Comparison to real life ::Nabara (理容なばら) - Comparison to real life :See if either Re:Digitize or Decode mentions Lili or Sebastian being from Monaco. 23:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::You might want to add a link to and somewhere on the page as Gizamon's page currently has a red link for the former while SkullMeramon's page has one for the latter. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Jounan/Jonan University Here. It's a fictional university from Kamen Rider, and is apparently referenced in many fictional works even those that are not by Ishinomori, like Detective Conan and Cat's Eye. I'm guessing it's a similar case to Miskatonic University. Do we want to spell it "Jonan" in case any officially licensed manga with this reference uses it? 17:02, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :It seems Jounan is an area in Tokyo, but I can't find much info on that regard. 17:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Nihongo We use nihongo for stuff like Internet. Also, I'm under the impression it's standard procedure for Wikis of Japanese franchises to use nihongo for everything, even when it's for a concept Japan didn't invent. Although, right now the only example I can think of is Type-Moon Wiki. 20:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :The Internet in Digimon (at least how I understand the profiles, and this is certainly open to discussion!) isn't really referring to the Internet as we know it -- it's its own concept defined by the way the series treats it, meaning that for the concept being discussed, it was first named in Japanese materials. Similarly, the moon in Naruto is a completely different beast than the one orbiting our planet in the real world. Although most of our material is first written in Japanese, we recognize when a concept is not actually Japanese in origin, as with the Deva's Chinese weapons, or many of the German techniques, and we don't make an effort to include nihongo there because the nihongo is just a crutch the profile is using to communicate the real concept, the German or Chinese or what-have-you phrase. :If it's a topic being created by Bandai, or originating in Japan, nihongo is appropriate, but we don't have to include nihongo every time the franchise mentions something another culture created. 20:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC)